Recovery
by Troublesque
Summary: Fed up with Esposito's cold attitude, it doesn't take detective skills to see what the Cuban cop is all riled up about and Ryan's come up with a solution to fix the situation.


Title: Recovery  
Author: Zevllyn  
Words: 2184 (count in story)  
Pairing: Javier Esposito x Kevin Ryan  
Rating: M for Mature (Started out as a simple T-rated piece, but I let my imagination get the better of me)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the crew: I just borrow them to fulfill the roles of scenes and images that run a muck in my mind.  
Notes: Nothing significant, just an alternate case scenario that popped into my head after the episode 'Knockdown' in Season 3.

* * *

"I am _never_ putting ice in any drink again." Ryan stated as he tried to wrap the blanket around his shoulders more, his teeth still chattering, snuggling further into the plush corner of the couch even with the space heater on high and blasting wave after wave of heat in his face. "_Ever."_ He paused for a moment before adding. "And how come you're not cold?"

"They iced you longer." Esposito clamped his jaw shut as he tinkered around in the nearby kitchen, hands reaching up to open the cupboard as he grasped the two very large coffee mugs he owned before pouring the steamy dark liquid into the porcelain container. Walking around the edge of the counter, he handed one to his partner, holding it in front of Ryan's face for a moment before pale hands shot out from underneath the blanket, blue eyes rolling backwards from the warmth as he took a sip of hot coffee.

As he came back down to earth from his moment of bliss, Ryan turned as he tucked the blanket tighter around his body, he grew worried. "You haven't said much since Beckett and Castle found us." He pointed out as Esposito drank from his own cup silently. "Something…on your mind?"

"No." Esposito said instantly.

"Dude, you can't lie to me!" He barked a laugh with a smile before his face went completely straight. "Now, be serious."

"It's just—we—" He struggled to find the right words. "I can't believe we got _caught_ like that."

"We're _cops_." Ryan shrugged, taking another drink from his coffee. "Someone's always pointing a gun at us."

"Not like that…" Esposito murmured as he set down his cup on the table before slouching down on the couch, his arms folded across his chest and legs spread apart, letting out an irritable sigh and closing his eyes.

"You better drink that." Ryan commented as he gave Esposito an expected look. "Or Beckett will get angry you didn't listen to the paramedics. Again."

"No me importa." Esposito harrumphed out a 'whatever' and his partner shut his mouth. He ignored the sound of Ryan setting his coffee mug down until he felt the weight of the other man shift from the couch to sit on top of him, his arms automatically unfolding and wrapping around Ryan's blanketed body as the other man made himself comfortable. He listened to Ryan's shuddered breaths as he let his hands run up and down his back, trying to help bring the heat back to him. "How're your lungs?" He asked.

"Hmm…still tingles…" Ryan said as he sighed in the crook of Esposito's neck.

"We have to stay awake for two more hours." He reminded quietly as he felt Ryan's breaths even out, one hand creeping up and his fingers lightly grasping the back of his partner's neck. "Lanie's orders for mild hypothermia."

Ryan snorted. "Since when do you listen to Lanie?"

"I do when it concerns your health." He stated easily and shifted a bit, arms still wrapped around his partner's body while more silent minutes ticked by until he spoke again. "He knew. Lockwood _knew_."

"Is that what you're brooding about?" He asked and pushed himself up, confusion on his face as he realized what exactly his partner was fussing over. "The fact that he thought he could use me to get information on Beckett from you?"

"Not _thought_, _knew_." Esposito repeated with more emphasis, the fingers on Ryan's neck playing with strands of hair. "When he told his guy to shoot you in the knee I—I lost it, damn it Ryan I'm not _supposed_ to lose it!" He growled. "I'm a trained professional, I—mmph!"

Ryan's hands moved from underneath his blanket, grasping at Esposito's face as he held it still while he pressed their lips together to cut his rambling off. He felt his partner stiffen before he relaxed, half-lidded blue eyes watching intently before he pulled back. "Occupational hazard." He smiled softly as his thumbs brushed across Esposito's cheek bones. "I was scared, just like you and that's okay. We're human. What else do you want?"

He pursed his lips as he thought for a moment. "I want you to go get into the bath. That outta warm you up."

"Forget that." Ryan rolled his eyes before settling back down into a comfortable position; his legs spreading more as he slightly rotated his hips into Esposito's. "You're hot enough."

Esposito let out a small grunt and his body twitched as fingers crept up underneath his shirt, nails scraping lightly at his abs. Hips pushed into his again as his eyes drifted shut, his head falling back against the couch and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. When a shy tongue licked over his pulse and teeth gently tugged on his ear lobe he sprang into action, throwing Ryan's body down along the couch before he maneuvered himself to tower over him, nostrils flaring and eyes wide he looked down at his smirking partner. "Careful what you wish for bro."

Ryan's hands slid further up Esposito's body, pushing the light grey cotton t-shirt he wore up with them as he leaned up, lips brushing against his ear. "Is that a _threat_?" He laughed when he was kissed again before settling back down into the plush furniture, his smirk turned into a grin. "Didn't think so."

He helped Ryan with removing his shirt, letting his partner toss it over the end of the couch, to be collected at a later time, as he bent down, his lips attacking Ryan's neck with soft kisses and teeth scraping along his throat. His fingers popped apart the buttons on Ryan's shirt while he shoved his knee in between Ryan's legs, a small snort of laughter escaping when his partner groaned.

Esposito growled in annoyance and his hands moved down to unbuckle the belt, taking a bit longer than he would've liked to remove the offending article that was in their way. "Why couldn't you have changed into something easier to take off?" He muttered, snapping the button loose and watching as the zipper slid down by itself from the hard on pressing against it underneath.

"Shut up," Ryan responded, his arms wrapping around Esposito's neck to pull him down into another kiss, bringing up his knees to use his feet as leverage to lips his hips, wiggling out of his pants as Esposito pushed them down. He shivered as the cold air hit his body, taking in a shuddered breath and shaking his head as a worried look flashed across his partner's face. "Take your pants off."

Ryan waited until Esposito was busying himself with getting out of his sweats before making his move, sliding down along the couch, his mouth pressing a trail of open-mouthed kisses down the tanned neck to Esposito's chest, tongue lapping over nipples and watching as the cool air hardened them. He trapped one nipple between his teeth, biting down and tugging gently, listening to the soft groan of approval from the man above him while his fingers massaged the line his mouth was following.

His hands fisted in the couch as he painstakingly watched Ryan stop just underneath his hanging erection. His breath hitched when Ryan's mouth opened, a tongue poking out to sweep a short, wet line across the bottom of the tip, then a full-blown moan escaping from the back of his throat moments later as Ryan's mouth surrounded his arousal. It took a lot of his self-control not to thrust down into that succulent mouth sucking on him.

As he worked his mouth over and around Esposito's erection, his hand lifted and he let his fingers rub around the balls that would touch his chin every time he completely swallowed while his other hand skated down his own body, wrapping around his own cock and lightly pumping. Esposito's arousal swelled and forcing him to pull back at the abruptness, coughing a bit as it took him by surprise before hands suddenly hooked underneath his arms and pulled him up, lips devouring his in a hungry kiss.

He grabbed Ryan's leg, lifting it to wrap around his back before he popped open the top to the bottle of lubricant he stored from between the couch cushions when Ryan slid away, squirting the clear liquid on to his hand and dropping the bottle somewhere on the floor. He pushed one finger inside, giving a quick kiss to Ryan's temple when he flinched as he soon added another, a silent apology, but kept his pace up as he wanted nothing more than to get inside him.

"_Javier…"_ Ryan's breath left him in a heated moan as Esposito teased him at first before pushing into him. One hand grasped desperately on his partner's shoulders, the other grasped behind his head on the arm rest and he breathed slowly through his nose, pushing aside the pain that came before the pleasure.

Esposito peppered Ryan's face with apologetic kisses when he saw the discomfort flash across it, arousal spiking through his veins as his name echoed off thoroughly kissed lips. Esposito set a steady pace only picking up speed when his partner nodded his head, giving him the all clear as he became more accustomed to Esposito's dick up his ass. Ryan threw his head back and Esposito bent down, his teeth scraping against the hollow of Ryan's throat before lips attached to the rapidly beat pulse.

The hand that was on Esposito's shoulder slid over to the back of his neck, holding him in place even though all he wanted to do was push him away. Esposito knew his neck was a weak spot so Ryan retaliated, contracting the muscles that surrounded Esposito's erection, the weak smile from his partner's long groan disappearing when hands grasped at his hips, lifting him up as Esposito slammed into him harder at the perfect angle where his arousal brushed along his prostate with every thrust.

He watched Ryan's eye roll back into his skull, his mouth hanging open slightly and a trail of saliva dribble out of the corner of his mouth at the intenseness. He bent down, tongue following that line before taking Ryan's mouth in a deep kiss, tongues battling against each other only moments before Ryan's body convulses, back arching so his chest rubbed up and along Esposito's, his insides spasming different pressures while Ryan's cock twitched before spurting out milky streams of semen across their bodies.

Surging into that tightened heat a few more times, Esposito let his head drop, burying his face in the crook of Ryan's neck as he also tipped over the edge of bliss, showering light kisses while he breathed harshly to recover himself. "Shit, Kev…" He sighed, his hands running along Ryan's sides before he found a little strength to push himself up. His hand splayed across Ryan's chest, concern flashing across his face as his partner's eyes were still closed. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," Ryan said shakily as he nodded his head. "I'm okay."

He noted the way Ryan's body shivered as he pulled out of his body and he frowned. "We just had sex –_hot_ sex—and you're still cold?"

"_No_," he denied as he pushed himself up from the couch, batting away the hand on his chest. "It's not because I'm cold."

Esposito blinked for a moment while he tried to wrap his mind around it before a grin broke out on his face. "Glad you enjoyed it—wait, where you goin'?"

Ryan lightly punched him in his chest and muttered an 'idiot' as he stood; wincing a bit before he slowly made his way towards the bathroom. He closed the door and cleaned himself off, washing his face in the sink before exiting, throwing a semi-wet towel in Esposito's face as he appeared on the other side of the door. "Hurry up." He mumbled as he passed him by, walking down the hallway towards the bedroom and falling face first into the pillows.

After he cleaned himself up, Esposito entered into the bedroom to find Ryan face down, his arms over his head and wrapped around the back of the pillow. He dragged the comforter and the sheet out from underneath the dead weight, crawling into the bed beside his partner before pulling the blanket back up over both of their bodies. He scooted closer to the middle, his arms reaching out underneath the fabric to wrap around Ryan's waist, pulling him back into his chest.

He closed his eyes as Ryan hummed out an approval, squeezing his hand when fingers interlinked with his and Esposito nuzzled his face in the back of Ryan's neck. He was grateful for his partner's earlier advances, it made those last two hours where Lanie had absolutely forbade them from sleeping all the more easy to endure. Now because that time was up, he was content on coming to the conclusion to sleep in, knowing that Beckett or the Captain wouldn't mind if they were a little late to work tomorrow.


End file.
